


Everyone's Memory Is Snow [Podfic]

by quoththegayven



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crimson Flower Route, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Snow, if this game will do no more than acknowledge in passing Edelgard's ptsd then i will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven
Summary: A podfic of "Everyone's Memory Is Snow" by Mephilia_Venus.On the first snow of the season, Byleth and Edelgard exchange memories.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 5





	Everyone's Memory Is Snow [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everyone's Memory Is Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394042) by [Mephilia_Venus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephilia_Venus/pseuds/Mephilia_Venus). 



  
_cover art by quoththegayven_  


**Length:** 7:46

**File Size:** 8.15 MB

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm recording a fic that was actually sort of written for me! Thank you so much, Mephilia_Venus, you're an awesome author and a great tumblr mutual and I hope you like this reading of your story! <3


End file.
